The invention relates to fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines including a pump pressure chamber and a fuel storage compartment held at relatively low pressure and a fuel supply or suction conduit through which the pump aspirates fuel from the storage compartment to the pressure chamber in normal operation. An electromagnetic valve is provided to obturate the fuel suction conduit in order to arrest the engine.
In known fuel injection pumps of the general type described above, restarting the internal combustion engine is impossible after the electrical system has been turned off since the magnetic valve obturates the suction conduit.
This factor can be very undesirable when the engine is installed in water-borne vehicles or in land vehicles in which long uninhabited stretches of road must be traversed.